


prisms

by usabuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Study, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: Their relationship has many different facets.





	prisms

**I.**

“Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.” 

Hunk’s reply is smooth as silk, “ _Maybe_.” 

_So maybe he knows me too well_ , spouts Lance’s brain, urging himself closer to Hunk’s chest but not giving in. Not yet. With both legs lazily curled around Hunk’s waist, he slings his arms onto Hunk’s shoulders and taps his fingers along his nape. 

“You’re such a tease,” mumbles Lance, and he gives in; his face presses into the crook of Hunk’s neck, nuzzling into his soft skin with a rash need. 

Lance is sure that a certain heat is rising to Hunk’s cheeks. “Dude.” Hunk shifts slightly, tentatively lifting his thick arms and wrapping them around Lance, like he’s shielding him. His voice is low and gruff, “ _You’re_ the biggest tease _I_ know.” 

Hunk warmly half-chuckles, half-hums against the side of Lance’s temple. A cold shiver weaves up Lance’s spine and his fingers fumbled around, searching for the fluffy wisps of Hunk’s hair. He presses closer, still, burying himself into the warm, plush flesh and the padded muscles underneath, and Hunk only pulls him tighter. 

“Oh, come on, Hunk…” It comes out of Lance’s mouth like a moan would, strangled and cracked and in a desperate, quiet whimper. He feels Hunk tense up for half a second, until he relaxes and moves his palms up and down the bumps of Lance’s spine. “Just… Would you just kiss me already?” 

“Then what’s the point of doing all this foreplay?” Hunk asks, in that knowing tone he often dons. Lance inclines his face and sees the a devious glint in his eye. 

Lance’s fingertips trail again, tracing over cuts and scars and imperfections obtained from countless battles. War marks. “If _this_ is your idea of foreplay, then you’re really shitty at it.” 

“You wound me, man.” Hunk shakes his head lightly, looking fake hurt. He lurches forward to hold Lance down onto the bed by his wrists, only applying a bit of weight in the form of resting his belly atop Lance’s stomach. “I know exactly what you like, Lance. This is one of those things.” 

Then Hunk arches his neck and pushes a harsh, messy kiss upon Lance’s lips, and Lance is completely gone. 

* * *

**II.**

There’s always still adrenaline after the fighting. 

With the sweaty sheen from exertion still caked on their bodies, with tight black undersuits still clinging to skin, Hunk and Lance retreat to the kitchen and lock the door behind them. 

It’s a moment of passion—of need, of lust, of desire. Of not caring who happens to notice they’re missing; of not caring what the others think they’re up to. 

They’ve already tossed off their helmets, their gauntlets, their leg pieces and chest plates; but they’re rushed, sometimes they feel like there’s not enough time. Limbs tangle, heat passes between their mouths. 

“Not on the table, dammit, we eat there,” Hunk mumbles darkly, instinctively pulling away from it. 

Lance, who’s clamping Hunk’s hands in a vice grip behind him, shifts over to the countertop. “So it’s okay if we do it over here, though, where we prepare the food?” 

“I don’t really use this part of the countertop.” 

There’s a sudden, breathy moan from Hunk as Lance roughly bends Hunk’s body over the countertop. “You’re unbelievable,” Lance says softly, pressing his erection into Hunk’s thick ass, grinding against him and forcing him harder into the counter, where a roll of his belly digs into the edge of it. 

“And _you’re_ really high strung,” Hunk says without hesitation, bracing his jaw against the countertop. It’s not like Lance is stronger than him, or actually restraining him, but Hunk likes to pretend. He likes to feel dominated every once in a great while. 

Lance throws himself on top of Hunk, forcibly spreading his legs apart so he can rub against him. The black spandex feels like nothing, but soon Lance will want to tear all the offending clothes off and pursue different needs. He runs his hands over Hunk’s love-handles, then his firm arms, until finally Lance wraps his own forearms around Hunk’s chest, and squeezes him into an embrace. 

“ _Kinky_ ,” Hunk teases, just short of a chuckle. But before he can even catch his breath, Lance jerks one of his arms around Hunk’s neck, pulling his face up so he can caress his cheek with his other hand. 

Hunk shuts up and plants his elbows upon the countertop. 

Then Lance lets go and his finger drift down to Hunk’s thighs, right at his crotch. He touches him lightly, and he feels Hunk shiver and squirm under him. “ _Hunk_ ,” he says gruffly, bending his upper body down to nip the black fabric that’s skin-tight on the curve Hunk’s back. 

Sometimes Lance likes being the one in control. 

* * *

**III.**

“Dude.” 

“ _Dude_ ,” Lance mocks in a high voice, swinging his feet onto the low table in front of the lounge seats. He laughs after he says it, shoving a handful of green cheeto-like things into his mouth; he’d swiped the bowl chock full of them from Hunk just moments ago—and Hunk was very clearly showing his discontent with that. 

“You’re impossible,” groans Hunk, shaking his head, but he still snuggles closer to Lance. Their bodies are hidden under blankets, only their legs and heads sticking out. 

It’s one of their infamous cuddle sessions—the kind where they hole themselves up in a dark room and just talk while they read the subtitles of whatever space soap opera happens to come on the holographic screen. 

“That’s why you love me, though.” Lance is quick to dismiss his ‘complaints’ and instead maneuvers himself so he’s latching onto Hunk’s entire left side. He swings the bowl around, careful not to spill, and holds it up for Hunk to grab some of its contents. 

Lance leans in further, burying his face against Hunk’s chest and heaving his eyelids closed. 

“Ehh, I guess so,” says Hunk dismissively, already grabbing a lot of the green things and eating them one by one. He’s watching the show with a fake intensity, and Lance looks up to see him with a crooked smile, trying not laugh. 

“Fuck off.” Lance puts the finger up and moves the bowl out of Hunk’s reach. 

Hunk finally releases his laugh and plants a big, sloppy kiss onto Lance’s forehead. There’s a little green stain left in it’s wake, but Lance doesn’t mind one bit. 

Now, Lance pushes the bowl to the side on the cushion next to them, and then slides up to straddle Hunk; he flops down onto him, letting out a deep breath as Hunk’s arms move up to encircle his waist. Lance is resting his face under Hunk’s chin, leaving little kisses along his neck. 

“You ever get so tired you wanna sleep forever, Hunk?” 

“Every day of my life, man,” Hunk replies, letting his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder. He discreetly reaches out to grab a few more of those green cheetos, stuffing just a couple into his mouth as Lance continues to lose himself in Hunk’s warmth. 

“I miss my bed.” 

Hunk pauses. “Which one?” 

“The Earth one.” 

“Oh.” Another pause. “Like Garrison bed, or home bed?” 

Lance scoffs. “Home bed, obviously.” 

“What, you didn’t like sharing that Garrison bed with me? Betrayal of the highest order.” 

“Sorry, but it just wasn’t as comfy as my bed back home.” Lance shifts on top of him, squeezing Hunk between his arms. “When we go back, we can share my home bed. It’s a lot nicer, Hunk, you’d love it.” 

“Yeah,” Hunk says, and the tension in him dissipates. “We’ll do that.” 

Lance drifts off in his embrace with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna be gone for the weekend so i decided to whip this up really quick.


End file.
